


Gorgon

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Myths [3]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Even the most dangerous of monsters had once been just a human in pain.
Relationships: Mefy/Reader
Series: Myths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868830
Kudos: 3





	Gorgon

This was meant to be your secret. Dirty, dark and heavy like a chain ball wrapped around your ankle, constantly reminding you of what had almost happened, the hangman’s sword looming over your both necks. But you had made your peace with that, had to because there was no other way. No other way to be with him, with this sad, broken person that Mefy tried so hard to hide behind cunning and nowadays mischief. You had just settled into your position in this strange, new world, accepted guilt as the constant aftertaste on your tongue whenever you tried to take a sip of that honey sweet happiness, when your whole world was uprooted once again.

How they acquired the knowledge, you did not know, could not imagine the amount of digging they - Kaim and Lucia and all the others - had been doing all while keeping it secret from you, from Mefy’s sharp gaze. Had this whole situation not been so tragic, you would have been in awe at their deception, however your mind and your heart, heavy with its shackles of guilt wrapped tightly around it, flew out to the one that took the brunt of this investigation. 

You had never seen them look like this, them who you called friends, Lucia, Levy, Kaim, Oswald and even Kurt, their gazes were hard and sharp and felt like the whisper of blades on your skin, you shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself while trying to listen to Lucia’s words. Each one drove the coldness about to settle in your bones deeper but at the same time you could feel the snake hissing and winding around your heart loosen up, the tight coils slowly giving space to relief. Finally it was out in the open, the burden which had been resting upon you was starting to slip, allowing you for the longest time to stand at your full height. 

He was panicking and the tightness in his narrow frame made your newly relieved heart ache once again, you wanted nothing more than to reach out and remind Mefy that he was not alone, that you would be there with him, all the steps of the long, long way. But when you tried to shuffle closer towards him, someone else was there to keep you in place with a heavy hand on your shoulder. It hurt, being unable to do anything but watch as the blade hovering over your necks finally came rushing down. Treason. Betrayal. It didn’t matter that the plan had failed, that it had not been completed. The beginnings of it had been more than enough to kick loose this avalanche of consequences. 

Cast out, it had been the final mercy of Lucia, no, of the future king, to allow the traitor to live. Even if he wanted, there appeared to be some things that even Lucia could not do, executing his own brother was one of them. You did not miss the flash of sadness in his eyes when all of Mefy’s screams and sobs and eventual hysterical laughter fell on deaf ears. In the end you had pulled him away, had to, for there was nothing left for any of you anymore. As hurt as he had appeared in that large room with the rest of his family against him, the short time it took you to get to his room was all he needed to gather himself. Worse, you could feel him closing himself off from you, rejecting not only your touch but also your very presence. 

When you called him, in the same soft voice you would use for a wounded animal, his eyes shot up and the look in them sent chills down your spine. There was a vast emptiness in them, the breezy, light green color of those empty eyes had rotted and turned murky, you would not even be surprised if he couldn’t even see you standing right next to him. 

“Mefy.”, clenching his bag too tightly, you could see his knuckles stark white underneath the paper thin skin, his lips were pressed together into a thin line and every muscle of his seemed to be pulled taunt, he looked at you with an expectation as if he was just waiting for you to abandon him too. “Mefy...let us go.”

In the end, taking his hand and guiding him out the door was all you could do, he moved like in trance, had crawled away somewhere deep inside this calculating mind of his to nurse the deep wounds he had suffered today. It had not been enough to be without a goal, to be without use to the world, the shame and humiliation were additional salt rubbed generously into already festering wounds. You wondered how long it would take you to undo even a fraction of the damage caused upon him or if this was the final straw to break the mosaic image of his mind entirely. 

Walking aimlessly, he had simply allowed you to take his hand, he was not holding onto you, took everything with apathetic acceptance but underneath the calm surface must have raged an ocean of different emotions bleeding together, of thoughts and dreams and plans clashing, uselessly tossed around like ships on the storm whipped sea. Days bled into nights and you were still walking, at some point he had pulled away from you and now you were silently following his lead, not a word had been exchanged between the two of you, allowing you to review this tragedy in its fullest over and over again in front of your inner eye. 

He was blaming you, you could feel it, his coldness was just another sign of this. You wondered if he would be better off without you, without having to face the constant reason why he was in this situation to begin with. The last thing you wanted to be was a burden on him, thoughts like those were poison and you knew it, yet you drank them in deep. Until they drenched you all the way to the marrow of your bone and the familiar feeling of your chest being constricted returned. 

Guilt was once again there to eat you alive, guilt at feeling relieved when the punishment had been handed out. At being happy to still have Mefy. You even felt guilty for missing your friends, even though they must surely hate you by now. This relationship, this bond you shared was such a complicated one, sometimes it drained you of all your strength and all you wanted to do was curl up and ignore the world until it went away. Yet other times you couldn’t help but desire more. More of the pain, more of the bittersweet feeling of guilt riddled happiness.

Your decision to set him free from the noose your presence seemed to become, strengthened and finally was hardened when you reached whatever ambiguous destination he had set for you, a small home, a hunter’s hut you recognized after catching a glimpse of rusted knives and a scratched work table outside of it, your makeshift home for the night was better than nothing, since even Mefy’s endless supply of magic had run out days before, forcing you to search shelter and food elsewhere. 

Ignoring dust and cobwebs, you dropped onto the blanket spread on the floor, your meager belongings gathered in the small bag on your lap and as you played with the strips holding it closed, you could hear him pace up and down, up and down over and over again like a tiger in a cage too small for its size. If you wanted to leave, now would be the best opportunity, while there was still some small amount of dying sunlight outside, while he was still awake and coherent to accept your decision, even though you doubted that he would give you much of a reaction, other than shrugging his shoulders and that cold, indifferent glare. 

“I think it is for the better I go.”, you spoke bluntly and dusted off your clothes when you stood, you didn’t even had the courage to look his way, the indifference and apathy coming from him was simply too much at this point, there was nothing you could do, not when you were the reason for this entire mess in the first place. When no answer came, you sighed and shouldered your bag, dragging your feet all the way to the door. Your hand had just barely touched the doorknob when suddenly two slender arms were wrapped so tightly around your mid, that you felt breathless, you coughed in surprise, stumbled back against him as he had latched himself onto you with such force and determination, almost as if he wanted to melt into your body, become one with your flesh and bones. “Mefy?”

“...Don’t go.”, you could barely hear his voice, muffled by your clothes and spoken against your shoulder blades, his grip tightened more and more until his arms resembled snakes in the force of their grip. Something wet touched soaked through the back of your shirt and you felt him shake his head, strands of matted green hair clinging to you like vines, desperate to keep you from going out of that door. “Don’t go. Not you too.”

Seeing or rather, hearing him like this, was unsettling, especially after the cold and silent treatment he had given you before. He seemed to choke, stumbled over words that made no sense and yet you caught the gist of what he was trying to tell you, through broken sentences and slurred words as his voice hitched and caved over and over again, you could read it out of the way his hands clawed into your sides through fabric into your skin and the pressure of his forehead against your back. 

Like a child alone in the dark, he was mumbling, stuttering. And what he said broke your heart so many times over and over again, you felt your decision waver, before all your determination crumbled to dust at your feet. Letting your bag drop, you somehow managed to turn in his bone crushing grip, He seemed to have aged by decades within those short moments and at the same time resembled a young boy now more than ever. His narrow shoulders were shaking, he was looking down and his bangs hid his eyes, yet he did not stop you when you brushed them away, could do nothing to stop the low sob from spilling over his quivering lips just like the tears did not stop falling, every time you wiped one away, a new one was there to replace it. 

The breaking of Mefy was finally complete, gone was the coldness, the apathy, he was reduced to a shamed, humiliated mess, wrecked by guilt and despair as now even the last thing he had thought to be safe within his grip threatened to slip through his fingers. Here, in this dusty little hut in the middle of nowhere, he had finally succumbed to everything pressing down on him. Guiding him back to the blanket on the floor, you carefully pulled him down with you, mindful of this fragile thing that he had just now become, you hushed his soft sobs, held him against your chest until he could no longer spill any tears and when he finally had calmed down, you pressed a short kiss onto the mess of green locks, rested your cheek against them. For the longest time all you did was hold him, allowing him to bruise you with the strength of his embrace, as long as it would help, you allowed this all to happen. 

When his hands moved from your sides up to your shoulders, you thought for a moment, that he had finally caught himself. That now you could talk. You did not expect him to push you over until you were flat on your back, especially not to keep you down there with all his strength. He looked at you, stared at you with wide eyed panic and those heart wrenching dully colored eyes, rimmed red by the amount he had cried, there were still traces of tears on his cheek when he started to speak again, voice hectic and fast, just like before.

“You don’t get to leave me too! This is your fault, you have to stay with me! You promised you would stay with me!”, reaching up, you cupped his cheeks with your hands, brushing the tip of your thumb over the diamond speckled lashes beneath his pleading eyes only to find them wet and heavy. You smiled, faintly and pulled him down, stopped the maelstrom of words with the sweetest of kisses you could manage. This was different from the other times you had kissed, he whined softly against your lips, pulled and plucked at the clothes clinging to you. This had nothing to do with carnal desire and everything with the need to claim, to keep and to hold, part of you questioned if this was really a good idea, unstable as his mind now was but rejection seemed too cruel when he clung to your skin like he wished to crawl under it. “You promised.”

“I did. And I’ll stay.”, you nodded when you parted for air, his lips never far from your own, you saw how he saw you, it was impossible to catch a glimpse of it when his eyes were wet with tears and fixated on you. You were drowning, a sad, serene figure of calmness in between the turmoil of a toxic green sea. As if your words had been the key to set him free from the shackles threatening to drag him under, Mefy frenzied, your clothes his enemy as he struggled and fought against them until he had you bare underneath him. Despite being the only one undressed, you did not felt vulnerable, even exposed to his desperate hands and greedy lips, you felt more in power than ever before. Everything he did spelled it out, from how he pressed against you to the downright hectic rocking of his body against yours, he was lost and wanted nothing more than to be finally found, wished to flee into the warmth of your embrace. You made and broke him with a single gesture as you held him close, this green eyed beast that he had become. 

And what a pathetic beast he was, pitiful was he demanding for your love, hiding behind sharp words and accusations, because even he himself knew of just how little claim he had over you. Your love was his nourishment and the only thing that kept him alive at this moment. Your acceptance of him made him wail against the crook of your throat and when your lips silenced his cries, you could taste the salt of his tears. 

He was a monster for turning against everyone close to him. But he was your monster.


End file.
